


Present Frustrations

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, He's all tied up, Kinbaku, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Some angst, lots of feeeeeeeeeelings, rope bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: John is too wrapped up in his feelings and memories. Helen show him that sometimes leaning into that feeling can be freeing.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Present Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that I had this written and ready for today -- it's the one year anniversary of posting my first ever John Wick fic. I can't believe I've been writing this guy for a year steady now with no sign of slowing down anytime soon.
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading and commenting. I genuinely treasure every single comment I get.
> 
> A special note on this particular fic--this is not at all the story I set out to write but I kind of love where it went and I hope you do too.

It was the swearing and clattering of objects that drew her to the basement stairs. Helen had been reading--or trying to--but enough was enough. John had been moody and irritable since he’d woken up. Usually she’d just leave him be until he’d worked out whatever he needed to but sometimes, like today she’d have to intervene. She listened for a moment as the swearing got louder, his voice deeper and sharper in tone before she sighed and went to fetch his car keys.

“WHAT?!?” 

He snapped as she padded softly down the basement stairs.

He threw the awl in his hand onto the counter in irritation and spun to face her.

“You have two choices here John. Take the car for a real workout OR kneel at my feet as you silently turn the pages of my book for me. Simple as that. Take your pick.”

He didn’t answer but held out his hand for the car keys and she held them aloft, above his open palm for a moment.

“Come home in one piece, alright?” 

She said with a small smile before dropping them into his waiting hand. She didn’t wait for an answer, she turned and climbed the stairs and made her way back to the livingroom and her novel. A few minutes later the door slammed and she knew exactly where he was at. 

They went through this from time to time. John would become restless and quick to anger. Transitioning to this new and much more normal life was hard for him and Helen tried her best to provide the structure he so clearly needed to keep himself together. He needed tasks. To be told what to do. Especially when he was like this--any shred of self awareness he possessed went right out the window. 

She heard the mustang squeal into the driveway an hour later. She finished the last bite of her sandwich and brushed the crumbs off her lap just as John made his way into the kitchen.

“Hungry?”

“No.”

She raised an eyebrow as John pulled the fridge open hard enough to rattle the condiments in the door. He seemed to stare blankly into the fridge for a while before slamming the door shut again without taking anything. 

She wrapped her fingers tightly around his arm as he brushed past her. 

“Is today one of those days, John?”

He stiffened in her grasp and let out the breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding, he relaxed his clenched hands and nodded, silently answering her.

“Would you like my help?” 

He nodded again.

“You know the rules, darling.” She reminded him, gently. Her voice, calm and soothing but also firm.

“Yes.” He made eye contact with her for the first time since he’d gotten home. It made her heart ache to see the wildness in his eyes--the misery and frustration.

She moved her hand from his arm to the side of his face and he flinched a little at her touch. 

“You’re going to get everything we need and lay it out for me on the bed. I have a few things to take care of -- and I want you waiting for me on your knees. Understood?”

“Yes.”

John leaned in for a kiss and Helen gently pressed her finger to his lips. 

“None of that right now. Just do as I’ve asked, darling.”

She knew he hadn’t eaten since breakfast so she took a few minutes to put together a plate of cheese and fruit for him and stowed it in the fridge for later. With the mood he was in she wanted to be sure he felt extra safe and extra cared for after their scene. When he was unmoored and tense like this she never really knew how he’d react afterward. It’d taken a while for them to figure that out together. Helen rolled her shoulders and took a few deep breaths as she left the kitchen and went to find him in their bedroom.

John was kneeling on the floor facing away from her, resting back on his heels with the neatly tied hanks of jute rope, the safety shears and a blanket and pillow laid out on the end of their bed. Helen took note of the tension in his shoulders and the fact that he wasn’t fully kneeling like she’d asked as she moved closer to him. 

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” She asked as she slid her hand into his hair, her thumb lightly caressing his cheekbone.

He pressed his face into her touch and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Yes, please.” 

She picked up one of the hanks and undid the knot, shaking it lose and forming a bint.

“Chest harness?” 

“Please.” 

She stroked the rope slowly along the broad line of John’s shoulders. 

“I need clear answers, John. Try that again.”

“Yes, chest harness, please.”

“Arms free or box tied?’ She asked as she began the process of wrapping the rope around his bare chest to start building the diamond patterned harness. The soft sound of the tails of the rope swishing as she pulled them through her capable hands. 

“Bunny ears.” He said lowly.

“You’re sure?” She pressed him. It was such a vulnerable and open position -- he was pushing himself and that was cause for some hesitation. 

“Yes.” 

“John, you don’t--”

“I want it.” 

Helen finished off the chest harness and stepped away to admire her work. The jute was tied in beautiful diamond shapes that pressed into his skin just enough to leave marks later on. She circled around him and slipped her fingers under the ropes checking her work to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“How’re you feeling, John?” She asked as she threaded her fingers into his fair, gently brushing it back and tilting his head up to look at her. With semi-glassy eyes and gently parted lips he blinked slowly at her. Almost like a contented cat sitting beside a fireplace--letting her know he was well on his way already. The deep frustration she saw in him earlier had vanished.

“Good. I’m good.” 

Without prompting he raised his arms and positioned them behind his head groaning a little as the rope on his torso bit into his skin as he moved. His elbows pointed up to the ceiling with his toned forearms pressed against his biceps. 

“Fuck. You look like a little present. Maybe I’ll open you later if you’re good.” 

John sucked in a breath at her words and marvelled at how she always knew exactly what to say and even more importantly, when to say it.

Helen tugged his hair a little and wrapped her hand around his clenched jaw, regaining his focus and attention.

“Promise me you’ll use your safe word if you need to.”

“I will.” He answered, without hesitation and she felt his jaw relax under her fingers. A subtle but reassuring sign. As much as she trusted John she also knew he would push himself beyond his limits if she didn’t keep checking in and reminding him that this wasn’t meant to be a punishment, but rather something that could bring them closer together. She had no interest in breaking him. She wanted to bring him to the edge and safely back again. 

As she undid another hank of rope she nudged his thigh gently with her foot. 

“Crossed legs. Kneeling will be too much.”

John briefly lowered his arms and repositioned himself, moving off of his knees to sit as Helen instructed. He settled himself and trailed his hands up and over his chest. The rope restricted his motion somewhat and the jute dug roughly into his skin as his muscles shifted with each movement. By the time he had his arms back in position he was covered in goosebumps. Desperate to be touched and handled by her again.

Helen moved quickly, standing over John as she worked up the series of loops and hitches to secure his arms in the desired position, always checking to make sure his joints were in alignment and not over-extended. As she secured the final knot she paused and checked his hands again to make sure his circulation was fine. 

She circled around to the front of him and crouched down, gently placing her hand on the centre of his chest. 

“Feeling ok?”

“Uh huh.” He uttered quietly. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” John blushed crimson at those words and his already altered breathing picked up speed.

She brushed her hands up his side, feeling the contrast of the rough jute rope and his soft, warm skin as he shivered under her touch. She crowded him and leaned over checking his hands again. He leaned his head against her and pressed his face into her thigh. Losing himself in her softness, her warmth and her scent until he felt her pull away. Or at least he thought she had. He really wasn’t sure. 

“I wish you could see how gorgeous you are right now. Would you like to see what I see?”

“Mmm.” He murmured as he nodded slowly.

Helen reached for the polaroid camera he’d set out for her earlier.

She smiled to herself as she felt him start shivering in earnest, more of his bodyweight leaning against her than before. She carefully guided him just under the arms so that he was sitting more on his own again as she sat down beside him. 

His chest was a deep pink colour now. Helen cradled his face with her hands and spoke quietly but firmly. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” 

It took him a moment to register her words, his eyes were glassy and heavily lidded.

She waited, patiently, searching his face and body for signs of distress but she found none -- he was afloat and drifting.

“Yeah.” He said softly in a tone she hadn't heard from him before--as if he was dreaming.

Their bedroom always had such beautiful light so Helen had no trouble snapping a few beautiful shots of John as he sat there, tied, exposed and utterly vulnerable to her--and for her. The rope bisecting his scars and tattoos. Transforming them into something new and unreadable. Disrupting their place and meaning on his body. The marks she’d leave on him were temporary and the longer lasting ones--the ones that mattered most of all were and would always be invisible.

John’s chin quivered as she snapped the last shot and she could see the goosebumps were all over his body now. She let him have a few more moments before she began untying him. 

As she carefully guided his arms back down to his sides his teeth started to chatter.

“I’ve got you.” She said as she pulled out her safety sheers and cut the rope off his chest quickly and efficiently.

She pulled a blanket and a pillow off the end of the bed and wrapped it around him before she moved the pillow into position.

“You did so well.” She said as she guided him to lay down. It was much easier to keep him on the floor where he was than to risk moving him and having him fall. Helen was strong but not quite strong enough to handle his dead weight. 

“Are you ok now?”

She laid next to him and smoothed her hand soothingly through his hair as he shivered.

John made small contented sounds as he focused on her touch with his eyes closed.

He was slowly coming back to himself--he’d never floated that far and become that unaware before. It was blissful and terrifying all at once.

“Yeah. I am.” He said as a languid smile stretched across his lips. 

Helen kissed his forehead. “I’m going to get you something--do you feel ok to be alone for a moment?”

“Uh huh.”

“Don’t you dare get up, though.”

He laughed softly. “I won’t, promise.”

Helen padded to the kitchen and got the snacks for John as well as some water and an advil. 

He was sitting propped up against the end of the bed when she walked back in. He was so overwhelmed by her love and care he could barely breathe. 

“I thought you promised not to move.” She said with a rueful smile, interrupting his reverie as she set down the snacks beside him.

He grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged as she slid her arm around his waist and settled herself next to him. She picked up a piece of strawberry and held it aloft before she offered it to him. He leaned forward and bit into it--his lips brushing against her fingers, the bright flavour and sweetness washing over his taste buds. 

Helen’s eyes crinkled softly as she smiled and picked up some cheese.

“I’m so sorry, Helen.” John said suddenly.

She watched as the tension crept back into his body. 

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. Let’s just enjoy each other for a while, hmm?”

For a moment John looked like he was about to say something but instead he leaned closer to her, looped his arm around her waist and allowed himself to sink back into the relaxed calm he’d felt only moments before.


End file.
